Kugo Sakamata
|birthday = October 29 |height = 202 cm (6'6") }} Kugo Sakamata also known by his hero name is the No. 10 pro hero. He was part of Best Jeanist's team who was tasked with securing the League of Villains' Nomu storehouse and a examiner playing as a villain in the Hero License Exam Arc. Appearance Gang is a tall, well-built man who possesses the features of a killer whale. His eyes are located on the white patches those animals usually have, showing large pupils surrounded by many red rings. His costume consists of a plain white suit with a tie. He also wears an orca mask that doubles as a cape. Personality From what little appearance Gang has so far, he appears to be friendly to his fellow heroes. He showed relief that Tiger was able to rescue Ragdoll and friendly teased Best Jeanist when they talked about Bakugou. He's also incredibly confident in his abilities. He can also be menacing and ruthless when required, shown in his 'villain' persona. He is also not above lecturing others. While being an examiner himself, he has a persona that's very similar to a drill-sergeant. He will yell at his subjects, patronize and insult them, leaving no room for argument and decide over their heads. However he directs his persona only at those who he deems to need it and remains polite to everyone else. Synopsis Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki is captured by the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad, Gang Orca is enlisted to the Hideout Raid Team, alongside the top heroes All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist and Edgeshot along with other heroes are present and are ready to begin the strategy meeting. Mount Lady destroys the front of the warehouse and she along with Tiger, Best Jeanist and Gang infiltrate the partially destroyed warehouse and apprehend all the Nomus while Tiger rescues Ragdoll. Best Jeanist informs Naomasa that the warehouse has been cleared. Suddenly, a mysterious man appears and Gang tells him not to move and stand where he was. Best Jeanist restrains the mysterious man with his Quirk. Before Best Jeanist can act further, the warehouse is completely destroyed along with the surrounding area suffering damage. Gang Orca survives thanks to Best Jeanist's quick thinking. Later, Gang Orca recovers from the Kamino Incident. Hero License Exam Arc Gang Orca plays the role as the mastermind villain in the Second Exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Gang Orca has his thugs begin their attack on the examinees in order to disrupt their rescue maneuvers.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 110 Remedial Course Arc Quirk and Abilities Orcinus: Gang Orca's Quirk gives him the abilities of a Killer Whale; he can even use these abilities on shore. *'Sonic Waves': Gang Orca creates an intense sound wave attack that can paralyze his opponent. The distance between Gang and his target can strengthen or weaken the power of his attack. Enhanced Strength: Gang is physically strong thanks to his Quirk, seen as how he could beat a Nomu with his bare hands.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87, Page 17 Gang Orca was able to break Shouto Todoroki's ice with ease, and also destroy Inasa and Todoroki's combo attack with a roar. Enhanced Durability: Orca shows a incredible resistance, being able to withstand Shindou's quake attack. He was also able to withstand an attack by Midoriya. Enhanced Speed: Gang Orca is surprisingly fast despite his stature, being able to close the distance between him and Shouto before Shouto could act. Weakness: Gang Orca is weak against dryness. To compensate, he carries a water bottle to soak himself. Battles Trivia * The character of Gang Orca was originally conceived through Sakamata of Oumagadoki Zoo, one of Kōhei's previous works. Fittingly, Orca's real family name is Sakamata. ** He was the second character to get this treatment, the first being Uwabami. * Gang is ranked number 3 in the "Looks most like a villain" Ranking. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Oumagadoki Zoo Originals Category:Mutants Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Heroes With Known Ranks